Mobile data transmission and data services are constantly making progress, wherein such services provide various communication services, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. In a conventional communication network, such as a cellular network system, data is usually transmitted via a base station or any other central network element to user equipments UEs for achieving communication between the user equipments.
However, in order to increase the capacity of such communication networks, it has been proposed to create a direct communication link between two or more network elements, such as UEs, e.g. when the respective network elements are close to each other. Thereby, user devices may directly communicate with each via a direct UE-to-UE communication instead of conveying data from one network element to another network element via a base station.
According to recent studies, such as with regard to Long Term Evolution LTE™ standardization and ProSE/D2D (device-to-device), UEs communicate directly with other UEs. Apparently, this is planned in frequency division duplex FDD radio bands, where uplink and downlink operate on different frequencies.
Conventionally, a frequency division duplex user equipment FDD UE has no means to receive transmissions from other UEs, as its receiver uses filters close to the antenna, such as duplex-/preselect filter, to protect the receiver from the UE's own transmitted signal.
A possible solution would be to re-route signals in the frontend. However, such an approach is impractical, as there would be the need for a cross-over between high-power transmission (Tx) and low noise reception (Rx) signals.
There is therefore a need to improve strategies for providing Device-to-Device communication in a communication system.